Lupo Di Luce
by morning-fight
Summary: Bella. Wolves. Vampires. A story you cannot pass up.. A new twist on the Twilight saga that will leave you asking for more. Bella can only control so many things around her, and things are deffinalty getting out of control.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I slammed the back door loudly and vaulted over the few steps receding down the back porch. Maybe if I made it in time no one would get hurt. May be I could undo what I had begun- like moving back time I could save a life.

I ran over the back yard, my lithe legs carrying me to the nearby woods and onwards to the ocean. I could make it in time. _I hope. _I pumped my arms harder, I wasn't breaking a sweat yet, but I would be if I wanted to get there in time. _Harder!_ My mind screamed at me.

I could only go so fast, but it wasn't fast enough. Trees swept by me in a blur, but I knew where I was going. I followed the sent of my brothers- the soft musky smell was easy to differentiate from the fresh evergreen of the forest.

I pushed myself even harder as my legs shook from the power I was trying to surge into them. I was almost there...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I sat on Jacob's bed with my back to him and my arms and legs crossed.

"_Ouch _Jacob. Be more careful." I scowled. He was trying to brush my wet hair, unsuccessfully knotting it in the process.

"I am. It's just so salty; you should have taken a shower first." He reminded me pointedly.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. Just braid it now." He sighed and swept my hair to the right side of my head, straightened it out, and braided a long simple braid down the side.

"Mission accomplished." He grinned, tugging lightly on my hair. I grumbled and turned to face him. His own black hair was down, parallel to his chin and his teeth were gleaming white in his wolfish grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok," I said, placing my tan hands in his russet ones. "What are we going to do today?" He pretended to look pensive for a moment.

"Well after the cliff diving, doughnut competition, motorcycle race, and swim on the beach- I would call it a day Bella."

I pouted, "But it's only-" I checked the clock "- seven o' clock!"

"Yeah but don't you have to be home soon?" Jacob asked.

"No, Charlie knows I'm safe- I mean it's _you_ Jacob. You and Billy. What's the worst thing that's going to happen? Charlie trusts you more than he trusts any of my other friends." I retaliated. Jake moved his hands to my shoulders and leaned in suggestively.

"I don't know why he would," he joked. "I can be bad." I shrugged his hands off and frowned.

"Cut it out Jake. Let's go watch a movie or something." He jumped off his bed.

"At the movie theatre?" he checked his watch. "I think there's one playing at eight. Hey!" his face lit up. "We can take my Rabbit."

"Fine, come on" I laughed. I got off his bed and followed him out of his room to the living room where Billy was watching a game in his wheelchair, a beer in his right hand as he focused on the TV.

"We're gonna go watch a movie dad." Jake yelled over his shoulder as he went to the door.

"Thanks for having me," I added.

"Sure, sure." Billy muttered. I laughed and closed the door behind us.

"This-a-way to the love machine!" Jake yelled as he sauntered over to the garage. More like two sheds sewn together. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He flicked on the light and as my eyes adjusted, I saw his Rabbit.

"Beautiful Jake."

"Thank you. I've been working out." He grinned.

"The car, silly." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, I've been working on it."

"Yeah…your 1986 Volkswagen is coming along quite nicely….for a classic." I grinned.

"Well, I try. The new engine helped too." We ducked in his car, leaving the hood on. It was a bad idea in general to have a convertible in Forks.

"Jeez Jake, there's practically no room in here. We actually might have to take off the hood my head doesn't bump."

"You're telling me?" he asked, frowning, "I grew too in the last two months. What are you now, five eight?"

"Five nine." I growled. Jake and I had both unexpectedly shot up this summer, me growing another four inches and him another….

"How tall are you?"

"Six four." He smiled gallantly. Wow. Another six inches.

"Have you been taking steroids Jake?"

He snorted. "No" He stuck the keys in the ignition and we popped off the hood. I stretched my arms above my head.

"Muuuuuch better." He revved the engine and pulled out of the makeshift garage slowly; leaning forward to make sure he was doing it perfectly. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope we make it there by next week." He grinned and relaxed a little.

"What are we going to see anyways?"

"I don't know. Maybe there will be some monthly showing of Romeo and Juliet if we're lucky."

"I doubt it," Jacob said simply. He put up with my book obsession quite nicely for a boy only interested in the latest piece of Auto driver literature. I sighed as Jake pulled out on the highway. I was so content to be around him.

I had known Jacob Black since we were kids- we grew up together at either my house or his. I could very well be called Quileute. Actually…I kind of was. I had a growing suspicion that, though Charlie and I possessed the same mannerisms, he wasn't really my father. Rumor had it that my mother had an affair with George Call, an Indian from La Push that was known for his womanizing ever since his wife died. That would make Embry Call my step-brother. And that was fine with me because Embry was a good kid. Kind of shy, but nice.

Still…if this was true, it was good of Charlie to take me in as his own, even if he didn't know that my mother had had an affair on him. Renee had left me when I was two to go roam the country and live out her dreams. I held no grudge.

This would make me a Quileute though. I loved everyone down at La Push, and I certainly knew enough Indian folk lore to last a lifetime and a half, but I also loved Charlie and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Hey," Jacob snapped me out of my reverie, "we're here. And it looks like some townies are too." He grinned. I smiled. I didn't go to Forks High School, but Charlie had wanted me to go there ever since I started high school to years ago. He thought that the education would be better there than the La Push Reservation High School.

I got out of the car and stretched my legs. I was growing way too tall for my own good- already I was the tallest girl in my class, probably the whitest too. Compared to all the full blooded Native American girls I was the north-pole for giants. I straightened my clothes- another growing problem. I would have to get new ones by the time school started in three days because all my old ones were too small. I sighed angrily.

"Does it ever feel like you're out growing the earth?" I asked Jacob.

"All the time," he muttered, "All the time."

We locked up the car and walked over to the entrance where various students of FHS were waiting in line for tickets. We found or places and looked at the billboards aligning the wall.

"Ok, choose your pick." Jacob said

"Choose my pick?" I laughed.

"Yeah"

"Ok, well there's no Romeo and Juliet, so what do you think would be the best option? That one looks good," I said, pointing to a poster with Nicole Kidman on the front.

"Sure, sure" was Jakes reply. He bought us tickets and we went inside.

"I'll get the popcorn- go save us some seats Jake." He saluted me and sauntered to the theatre room. I watched him go then walked up to the booth. A girl around my age was leaning on the glass candy case, tapping her manicured nails and looking like this was the last place she would like to be; I smiled sheepishly. I didn't really know anyone from town- I spent all my time on the reservation.

"Hi, um, can I get one large popcorn with lots of extra butter?" she looked up at me exasperated.

"Yeah, one sec." She peeled herself off the counter and turned around to get my order. Jeez, was it that much of a pain to help a customer?

"Don't mind her." Someone said from behind me. I turned around; there was a blond boy with spiked hair, a little shorter than me, smiling; he was probably my age too

"Oh um…" I ended my sentence with a shrug. That's me: Class A conversation starter. He laughed.

"Jessica's just in a bad mood 'cause she's working the movies instead of going to them. Hey- I haven't seen you around here, did you just move?"

"Uh, no. I go to La Push." I muttered lamely.

"Oh, you're Native American?" he asked, his blond eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"No, I just go there I guess." I said laughing a little. He laughed too and extended his hand.

"Mike Newton…and you are?"

"Bella Swan." I said, shaking his hand. Mike thought for a moment, still holding my hand.

"Are you in any way related to-"

"Eck-HEM!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to the girl,

"That'll be 3.29." I dug out a ten from my pocket and handed it to her. She rung it up and plopped the change into my hand and gave me my popcorn.

"Like I was saying, are you related to Chief Swan? I heard he had a daughter runnin around here somewhere." Said Mike from behind me. I stepped away so he could say his order and then turned to him.

"Yep that's me. I'm usually down by the beach. You wouldn't be the one to have all those parties would you? The bonfires? I see those down there sometimes."

He grinned, "That's me."

I smiled, "Well maybe I'll catch you around sometime. I have to go get my movie now." I gave a slight wave then walked off to my movie.

"See ya Bella!" He called behind me. I entered the dark movie theatre and tried to find Jake. His dark silhouette was tall and lanky compared to everyone else so I found him easily.

"What took you so long?" he asked huskily, trying to keep his voice low.

"I got caught up by townies." I whispered back.

"Oh. Well pass the popcorn." I sighed and handed it over.

**AN- well I hope this is fantabulous. Please love it. And TELL me what you THINK. There WILL be more.**

**Much love.**

**Review.**


End file.
